June Jordan
| birth_place = Harlem, New York City, New York | death_date = June | death_place = Berkeley, California, United States | occupation = poet, novelist, journalist, biographer, dramatist, teacher, activist | nationality = American | ethnicity = Jamaican American | Education = Barnard College | period = 1969-2002 | genre = African American literature, LGBT literature | spouse = Michael Meyer (married 1955, divorced 1965) | children = Christopher David Meyer | subject = civil rights, feminism, LGBT rights | movement = | influences = | influenced = | website = }} June Millicent Jordan (July 9, 1936 - June 14, 2002) was an African-American poet, novelist, journalist, biographer, dramatist, teacher, and committed activist. Life Overview Of Jamaican descent, Jordan played an important role in the development of black artistic, social, and politic movements and is still widely regarded as a significant and prolific black, bisexual writer of the 20th century. Youth and marriage Jordan was born the only child of Jamaican immigrant parents, Granville Ivanhoe and Mildred Maud Jordan, in Harlem, New York City. Her father worked as a postal worker and her mother as a part time nurse. When Jordan was 5, the family moved to the Bedford-Stuyvesant area of Brooklyn. While life in the Jordan household was often turbulent, Jordan credits her father with passing on to her a love of literature. She began writing her own poetry at the age of 7. Jordan describes the complexities of her early childhood in her 2000 memoir, Soldier: A Poet's Childhood which she dedicated to her father. In this short memoir Jordan explores her complicated relationship with a man who encouraged her to read broadly and memorize passages of classical texts, but would also beat her for the slightest misstep and called her "damn black devil child".Jordan, June. Soldier: A Poet's Childhood New York, NY: Basic Civitas Books. 2000. In her 1986 essay For My American Family Jordan explores the many conflicts to be dealt with in the experience of being raised by black immigrant parents with visions of the future for their offspring that far exceeded the urban ghettos of the present. In Soldier: A Poet's Childhood, Jordan recalls her father telling her "There was a war on against colored people, I had to became a soldier". While grateful to America for allowing him to escape poverty and seek a better life for his family, Jordan's father was conscious of the struggles his daughter would face and encouraged her to fight. After attending Brooklyn's Midwood high school for a year, Jordan enrolled in Northfield Mount Hermon School, an elite preparatory school in New England. Through her education Jordan became "completely immersed in a white universe" Obituary in The Guardian (UK) by Margaret Busby, 20 June 2002. attending predominately white schools, but was also able to construct and develop her identity as a black American and a writer. In 1953, Jordan graduated high school and enrolled at Barnard College. Jordan later expressed how she felt about Barnard in her book Civil War, she wrote, "No one ever presented me with a single Black author, poet, historian, personage, or idea for that matter. Nor was I ever assigned a single woman to study as a thinker, or writer, or poet, or life force. Nothing that I learned, here, lessened my feeling of pain or confusion and bitterness as related to my origins: my street, my family, my friends. Nothing showed me how I might try to alter the political and economic realities underlying our Black condition in white America." It was at Barnard that she met a white Columbia University student, Michael Meyer whom she married in 1955. Jordan subsequently followed her husband to the University of Chicago, where he would pursue graduate studies in anthropology. She also enrolled at the university but soon returned to Barnard where she remained until 1957. In 1958 Jordan gave birth to the couples only child, Christopher David Meyer. The couple divorced in 1965. Early career Jordan's earliest published book, Who Look at Me ''(1969) was a collection of poems for children. 27 more books followed in her lifetime, with a 28th (''Some of Us Did Not Die, Collected and New Essays) in press when she died. Another 2 have been published posthumously: Directed By Desire: The Collected Poems of June Jordan (Copper Canyon Press, 2005) and a re-issue of the 1970 poetry collection, SoulScript, edited by Jordan. In her memoir, Soldier: A poet's childhood, Jordan depicted in detail her relationship with her father in the book and was happy with the outcome stating, "I wanted to honor my father, first of all, and secondly, I wanted people to pay attention to a little girl who is gifted intellectually and creative, and to see that there's a complexity here that we may otherwise not be prepared to acknowledge or even search for, let alone encourage, and to understand that this is an okay story. This is a story, I think, with a happy outcome, you know". Jordan wrote the libretto for the musical / opera, I Was Looking at the Ceiling and Then I Saw the Sky, composed by John Adams and produced by Peter Sellars. When asked about the writing process of I Was Looking at the Ceiling and Then I Saw the Sky Jordan stated, "The composer, John Adams, said he needed to have the whole libretto before he could begin, so I just sat down last spring and wrote it in six weeks I mean, that's all I did. I didn't do laundry, anything. I put myself into it 100 percent. What I gave to John and Peter Sellars is basically what Scribner's has published now." Jordan was also an essayist, columnist for The Progressive, novelist, and biographer. Jordan's teaching career began in 1967 at the City College of New York. Between 1968 and 1978 Jordan taught at Yale University, Sarah Lawrence College, and Connecticut College. Jordan then became the director of The Poetry Center and was an English professor at SUNY at Stony Brook from 1978 to 1989. Poetry for the People From 1989 to 2002 Jordan was a full professor in the departments of English, Women Studies, and African American Studies at the University of California, Berkeley. At Berkeley Jordan founded Poetry for the People in 1991. The program inspires and empowers students to use poetry as a means of artistic expression. On how she began with the concept of the program Jordan states,"I did not wake up one morning ablaze with a coherent vision of Poetry for the People! The natural intermingling of my ideas and my observations as an educator, a poet, and the African-American daughter of poorly documented immigrants did not lead me to any limiting ideological perspectives or resolve. Poetry for the People is the arduous and happy outcome of practical, day-by-day, classroom failure and success". Jordan composed 3 guideline points that embodied the program which was published with a set of her students writings in 1995, entitled June Jordan's Poetry for the People: A revolutionary blueprint. Death Jordan died of breast cancer at her home in Berkeley, California, aged 65. She was survived by her son, Christopher Meyer. The June Jordan School for Equity, or JJSE (formerly known as the Small School for Equity) in San Francisco was named after her by the founding group of students who, through a democratic process of research, debate, and voting, chose her over Philip Vera Cruz and Ella Baker. Shortly before her death, she completed Some of Us Did Not Die, her 7th collection of political essays (and 27th book), which was published posthumously. In it she describes how her early marriage to a white student while at Barnard College immersed her in the racial turmoil of America in the 1950s, and set her on the path of social activism. Writing *"In political journalism that cuts like razors in essays that blast the darkness of confusion with relentless light; in poetry that looks as closely into lilac buds as into death's mouth...she has comforted, explained, described, wrestled with, taught and made us laugh out loud before we wept...I am talking about a span of forty years of tireless activism coupled with and fueled by flawless art." -Toni Morrison Junejordan.com *"Whatever her theme or mode, June Jordan continually delineates the conditions of survival- of the body, and mind, and the heart" -Adrienne Rich *"Jordan makes us think of Akhmatova, of Neruda. She is among the bravest of us, the most outraged. She feels for all of us. She is the universal poet." -Alice Walker junejordan.com Quotations *"We are the ones we have been waiting for." ("Poem for South African Women", Passion: New Poems (1977-1980); publ. Boston: Beacon Press, 1980). (Alice Walker used this line as the title of a book of essays, Barack Obama used the line frequently in his 2008 U.S. presidential campaign) *"We need, each of us, to begin the awesome, difficult work of love: loving ourselves so that we become able to love others without fear so that we can become able enough to enlarge the circle of our trust and our common striving for a safe, sunny afternoon near to flowering trees and under a very blue sky." ("A Powerful Hatred",Affirmative Acts: Political Essays; publ. NY, NY: Anchor Books/Doubleday, 1998) *"Bisexuality means I am free and I am as likely to want to love a woman as I am likely to want to love a man, and what about that? Isn’t that what freedom implies?" *"If you are free, you are not predictable and you are not controllable. To my mind, that is the keenly positive, politicizing significance of bisexual affirmation... to insist upon the equal validity of all the components of social/sexual complexity." *"Does our sexual or racial identity compel an activist intersection with such a horrifying status quo or not? Is it sexual or racial identity that will catapult each of us into creative agency for social change? I would say, I hope so. But also, I do not believe that who you are guarantees anything important about what you choose to mean in the context of others’ lives...." Recognition Jordan received numerous honors and awards, including a 1969-1970 Rockefeller grant for creative writing, a Yaddo Fellowship in 1979, a National Endowment for the Arts fellowship in 1982, and the Achievement Award for International Reporting from the National Association of Black Journalists in 1984. Jordan also won the Lila Wallace Reader's Digest Writers Award from 1995 to 1998 as well as the Ground Breakers-Dream Makers Award from The Woman's Foundation in 1994. She was included in Who's Who in America from 1984 until her death. She received the Chancellor's Distinguished Lectureship from UC Berkeley and the PEN Center USA West Freedom to Write Award (1991). A conference room is also named after her in UC Berkeley's Eshleman Hall, which is used by the Associated Students of the University of California. Publications Poetry *''Some Changes''. New York: Dutton, 1971. *''Poem: On moral leadership as a political dilemma (Watergate, 1973). Detroit, MI: Broadside Press, 1973. *''New Days: Poems of exile and return. New York: Emerson Hall, 1973. *''Things That I Do in the Dark: Selected poetry''. New York: Random House, 1977 ** revised edition, Boston, MA: Beacon Press, 1981. *''Passion: New poems, 1977-1980''. Boston, MA: Beacon Press, 1980. *''Living Room: New Poems, 1980-1984''. New York, NY: Thunder's Mouth Press, 1985. *''High Tide—Marea Alta''. Willimantic, CT: Curbstone Press, 1987. *''Lyrical Campaigns: Selected poems''. London: Virago Press, 1989. *''Naming Our Destiny: New and selected poems''. New York: Thunder's Mouth Press, 1989. *''Haruko/Love Poetry: New and selected love poems''. London: Virago Press, 1993, ** published in U.S. as Haruko: Love poems. New York: High Risk Books, 1994. *''Kissing God Good-Bye: New poems, 1991-1997''. New York: Doubleday, 1997. *''Directed by Desire: The collected poems of June Jordan'' (edited by Jan Heller Levi & Sara Miles), Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2005. Non-fiction *''Civil Wars: Selected essays, 1963-80''. Boston: Beacon Press, 1981 ** revised edition, New York: Scribner, 1996. *''On Call: Political essays, 1981-1985''. Boston: South End Press, 1985. *''Bobo Goetz a Gun''. Willimantec, CT: Curbstone Press, 1985. *''Moving towards Home: Political essays''. London: Virago Press, 1989. *''Technical Difficulties: African American notes on the State of the Union''. New York: Pantheon Books, 1992. *''Affirmative Acts: Political essays''. New York: Anchor Books, 1998. *''Soldier: A poet's childhood'' (memoir), New York: Basic Books, 2000. *''Some of Us Did Not Die: New and selected essays of June Jordan''. New York: Basic/Civitas Books, 2002. Juvenile *''Who Look at Me'' (poetry; for young adults). New York: Crowell, 1969. *''His Own Where'' (young adult novel). New York: Crowell, 1971. *''Dry Victories'' (nonfiction; for young adults). New York: Holt, 1972. *Fannie Lou Hamer (illustrated by Albert Williams). New York: Crowell, 1972. *''New Life: New Room'' (illustrated by Ray Cruz). New York: Crowell, 1975. *''Kimako's Story'' (illustrated by Kay Burford). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1981. Edited *''Soulscript: Afro-American poetry'' (anthology). Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1970. **also published as Soulscript: A collection of African American poetry. New York: Harlem Moon, 2004. *''The Voice of the Children'' (poetry anthology for young adults; edited with Terri Bush). New York: Holt, 1970. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.June Jordan 1936-2002, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 18, 2012. Plays *''In the Spirit of Sojourner Truth'', produced at Public Theatre, New York, NY, May, 1979. *''For the Arrow that Flies by Day'' (staged reading), produced at the Shakespeare Festival, New York, NY, April, 1981. *''Freedom Now Suite'' (music by Adrienne B. Torf), produced in New York, NY, 1984. *''The Break'' (music by Adrienne B. Torf), produced in New York, NY, 1984. *''The Music of Poetry and the Poetry of Music'' (music by Adrienne B. Torf), produced in New York, NY, and Washington, DC, 1984. *''Bang Bang über Alles'' (music by Adrienne B. Torf), produced in Atlanta, GA, 1986. *''I Was Looking at the Ceiling and Then I Saw the Sky'' (opera libretto; music by John Adams), produced at Lincoln Center, New York, NY. New York: Scribner, 1995. Except where noted, information courtesy the Poetry Foundation. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * June Jordan profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * June Jordan 1936-2002 at the Poetry Foundation. *June Jordan at PoemHunter (23 poems) ;Audio / video * Audio collection of June Jordan, 1970-2000 * Videotape collection of June Jordan, 1976-2002 *June Jordan at YouTube * Audio Interview with Jordan * PBS New York Writers Link ;Books *June Jordan at Amazon.com ;About *June Jordan at Biography.com *June Jordan at African-American Literary History * Obituary in The Guardian (UK) by Margaret Busby, 20 June 2002 * Columbia University Obituary * June Jordan Official Website ;Etc. * June Jordan Papers * Schlesinger Library Radcliffe Institute, Harvard University Category:1936 births Category:2002 deaths Category:American people of Jamaican descent Category:People from Berkeley, California Category:People from New York City Category:American writers of Jamaican descent Category:African American writers Category:American essayists Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:Black feminism Category:Bisexual writers Category:Bisexual rights activists Category:LGBT African Americans Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:Barnard College alumni Category:University of California, Berkeley faculty Category:Yale University faculty Category:Cancer deaths in California Category:Deaths from breast cancer Category:African American female writers Category:African American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:African American female poets Category:LGBT poets